Excalibur Stone
|usedby = King Arthur † *Merlin † |usedon = Excalibur |usedfor = Keeping Excalibur safe |firstmention= Lost Girl |firstappearance = The Dark Swan |latestappearance = Broken Heart}} The Excalibur Stone is an item featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the first episode of the fifth season. The Excalibur Stone is based on the item of the same from the Arthurian Legend. History Nimue}} Merlin, now trapped inside a tree, speaks to a young King Arthur, prophesying that he will one day pull a sword from a stone, and become King Arthur of Camelot. After sharing the news with Guinevere, the two of them see a sword stuck in a stone, fearfully realizing it belongs to Kay. Kay promptly shows up to disparage Arthur and his claims that he will be king, much to Guinevere's dismay. He sneers at Arthur's dreams, stating that Camelot is the Broken Kingdom because they have no king and never will, adding that no one would ever kneel to the orphaned boy who cleans the stables. Arthur wonders if Kay is right, but Guinevere assures him that Kay isn't and Arthur will find the sword as long as he follows his heart. In search of the sword, which will prove the true ruler of Camelot, Arthur, along with Lancelot and Percival, go on a quest to find Excalibur. They succeed in finding it, but not before Sir Kay does as well. He attempts to pull the sword from the stone to become king, but Exacalibur promptly turns his body into ash. Arthur succeeds with pulling out the sword, which makes him the ruler of Camelot, but he discovers the sword's blade tip is missing. After pulling the sword from the stone, Arthur brings the stone to his castle, where he places it in the middle of the Round Table as a memento. }} }} After stealing Happy's ax, Emma attempts to cut through the stone to free Excalibur, but instead, it breaks the ax. Rumplestiltskin tells her that only a hero can pull out the sword, and it wouldn't be her. Later, she kidnaps Mr. Gold and awakens him from his coma, with intentions of molding him into the hero she needs to unearth Excalibur. Regina, Robin Hood, Belle and Hook break into Emma's house and wander into the basement. The foursome find Excalibur in the stone, noting that the sword's markings are the same as the Dark One Dagger. Hook moves to pull it out, but Regina stops him, warning about the sword possibly being booby trapped. After being pushed to his limit so he can fulfill Emma's plan, Mr. Gold agrees to pull Excalibur from the stone, in exchange for Merida's heart and her brothers' whereabouts. After freeing Excalibur from its stone, he warns Emma about her mistake in making him a hero. }} Trivia |-|On-Screen Notes= On-Screen Notes *The Excalibur Stone is engraved on the center of the Round Table before Hook's Dark Curse. |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *According to concept art for "The Dark Swan", King Arthur and his knights were going to walk down a walkway hidden behind a waterfall and find Excalibur embedded in its stone inside a grotto.File:501ConceptArt10.jpg File:501ConceptArt11.jpg This idea was eventually abandoned in favor of scene where they find the legendary source in a wooded area next to a lake. Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References Category:Items